The Debate
by Deep Redd
Summary: Sequel to "The Game". Almost two years after Kia and Kaiba get together, Kia finds herself pregnant. As they debate whether to keep their child or put it up for adoption, they encounter a bit of Egyptian trouble in the form of a blue-haired jealous girl... (Rated M for possible lemons, smut)
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is the prologue of my sequel to "The Game" :) I'm still working on this story though, (For "The Game" I had it all typed up and ready to go) but this time, I was too eager to post before finishing the story! This chapter has a bit of a lemon, not at all a full lemon, but it's more T+ rated content than K or T ;) Read, review, tell me what you think :D**

* * *

Prologue:

_"It was clean this morning Seto!" Mokuba looked as though he could cry. "I left Jayden alone in here for ten minutes and I came back to this!" Jayden had in fact snook out after the initial discovery._

_Kia's heart melted. "He could be telling the truth" she reassured Kaiba. "My brother had the same problem..."_

_"Uh Kia..." Kaiba tried to be gentle. "I didn't know you had siblings..." _

_"Oh my gosh!" Kia almost collapsed where she stood. 'Who was I talking about?'_

* * *

Kaiba watched with interest as Kia squeezed her eyes shut and tried to comprehend what she had said ten minutes ago. She'd retired to her room for the evening with Kaiba following her and was trying desperately to remember what had happened.

"Did you know who you were talking about when you said it?" Kaiba offered. Kia slowly nodded.

"I saw him" she mumbled, her arm restng over her forehead. She was lying out on her bed, her hair spread out on the sheets beneath her and Kaiba sitting at her feet. "He was about four years old and had red hair"

"So you had a family at one point..." Kaiba put a hand on her shin in comfort. Kia blushed when she felt his hand on her leg. He smirked.

Kaiba loved that he could embarress her so quickly. Not in a sadistic way, but to him it meant that she really did like him. Kia sat up onto her elbows and watched Kaiba.

"Harry" Kia mumbled with certainty. Kaiba looked up at her. "His name was Harry"

"You remember that much?" Kaiba marvelled at her recollection. 'How could she remember that much?'

'Well, now that I think about him..." Kia fell backwards and bounced slightly on the bed. Kaiba felt something deep in his chest. His hand moved up along her leg to her knee. Kia took barely any notice of him. He rose onto his knees and placed his other hand on her other knee. Kia took a sharp breath.

"Seto, is everything alright?" Kia muttered, attempting to get up. Kaiba pushed her back down gently and moved over her. She looked so worried; he smirked and pressed his lips to hers. She was nervous, he could tell.

"Kia, stop panicking" he commanded, mumbling against her lips. She blushed again and smiled slightly at him. "If you don't like what I'm doing, tell me and I'll stop straight-away"

He waited for Kia to nod before he kissed her again. His tongue teased her bottom lip and she opened her lips eagerly. Their tongues danced together for a few moments, before Kaiba pulled away allowing them both air.

"Why the sudden interest to kiss me?" Kia asked him. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a constant interest of mine actually" he replied, before adding "Why, does it bother you?" Kia began to laugh her quiet laugh.

"Not at all" she smirked. He leant down and kissed her again, his hands exploring her upper body. His right hand twisted into the hair at the back of her neck and his left hand wrapped around her waist.

"Mokuba left to go to the arcade a while ago" he explained to her, sitting up and pulling her with him. "With your permission, I'd like to take you to my bedroom" Kaiba offered her his hand in an old-fashioned manner. Kia blushed and looked down. "Your safe word is butternut..." Kaiba suggested. Kia laughed.

"If I go with you, what do I get in return?" She asked, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Kaiba smirked.

"It's all about you Kia, today and always" he vowed. Her vision blurred with emotion as he looked into her eyes. "I love you Kia"

Kia blinked. "Pardon?" Had he really said those three words?

"Too soon?" Kaiba laughed a small laugh, but looked worried. Kia moved closer to him.

"Not at all" She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you too" before allowing him to pick her up as she pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her legs around his middle and he carried her to his room, never breaking the kiss.

* * *

Kia was curled up against Kaiba's chest, having spent the night with him when her phone rang. She blinked her eyes wearily and looked at the alarm clock; ten minutes past ten. She ignored it, wrapping her arms tighter around Kaiba. The phone's ringing stopped for a moment, but then began again. Angry, Kia picked it up and answered it.

"Oh Kia! I had to tell someone!" Téa's annoying voice came barrelling down the phone before Kia had said hello. She sat up in Kaiba's bed and frowned at the all-too-familiar voice.

"Tell someone what?" Irritated, she got up, hastily put on Kaiba's shirt and made her way into the adjoined bathroom. It was white and silver, the tiles on the floor being a bluish-silver and the wall tiles being a combination of both white and silver. The bath/shower was silver, along with the toilet and sink. Kaiba sat up and watched her lithe frame walking around, listening with a bored expression on her face.

"Yugi asked me out just now!" Téa squealed down the phone. Kia held the phone away from her ear while Téa rambled on about how romantic he was and how he was so nervous... She jumped slightly when she felt Kaiba's hands on her shoulders.

"It's only me" he mumbled, trying to listen to Téa on the phone. He heard 'Yugi', 'Date' and 'Friday' mixed with other random words, and laughed when Kia replied.

"That's brilliant Téa, but I'm kind of busy right now..." Kia was trying her hardest to be polite, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with Kaiba running his hands over her back and shoulders. Téa apologised and disconnected, allowing Kia to turn on the shower.

"Mind if I join you?" Kaiba asked. Kia giggled and pushed him in. "I'll take that as a yes" he informed her and gently pulled her in with him.

Kia dropped the soaking wet shirt onto the floor of the shower and turned around. "I couldn't handle an encore right now" she muttered to no-one in particular. Kaiba took in a sharp breath. "I'm fine Seto, trust me" she giggled, picking up a sponge and squirting shower gel onto it. She washed herself as Kaiba squirted shampoo onto his hands and began washing her hair.

"So, I don't get an encore?" Kaiba actually sounded dismayed at this news. Kia turned around to face him.

"Oh, you definately will someday" she reassured him with a smirk. "Just not today" Kaiba rinsed her hair for her.

"That's good, means I didn't do too badly huh?" he asked. Kia turned around slowly to face him.

"Are you saying that was your first time?" She'd thought that Kaiba would have had many gilfriends before her, and therefore would be experienced. 'He certainly seemed experienced last night...' she thought. He blushed slightly, his cheekbones turning a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah..." he muttered, grabbing her gently by the shoulders and turning her around. He felt awkward under her surprised gaze and washed her back with the sponge she'd been using.

"Seto, I..I thought..." Kia stuttered. Kaiba finished rinsing her back and stood out. "Where are you going?" Fear spiked inside her chest. Was he going to leave her? Was he going to reject her?

Leaning on the outside of the shower door, he looked in through the steamed glass at her. "I'm still here... I just felt uncomfortable..." He looked down for a moment.

"Have I offended you?" Kia's sadness thickened her voice. Kaiba looked back up at her.

"Not offended, you just seemed to assume I'd been with other women before..." He smirked at her. "But I haven't..." Kia frowned at him.

"I'm sorry for assuming... It's just that you're a big important CEO, I thought..." Kia looked down. "I didn't think bad of you or anything..." Kaiba chuckled.

"It's alright, I don't mind... " He smirked at her again. Kia smiled.

"Are you going to get back in or what?" As she spoke, Kaiba got back inside with her. "Hehehe... I knew you would..." She picked up the sponge and washed him.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1 after how long? Sorry to anybody following, I have exams all next week and I'm up to my eyeballs with studying :( But after that I'll have three free months, so daily updates again! :D Read, review, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kia sat curled up on the new windowseat in the Kaiba Mansion living-room. It was a new piece of furniture, specially fitted for her. Kaiba was spoiling her and he knew it, but he couldn't deny her anything.

She was waiting for Kaiba to return home, sitting so that her body was sideways on the seat, she was looking over her left shoulder and her long brown hair flowed down her right shoulder. Her blue-grey eyes were hazy as she recalled the first time, about two years ago now, that she and Kaiba were 'close'. She smiled to herself as Mokuba walked in.

"Kia, he'll be home soon" he sighed impatiently, walking over to the collection of DVD's and taking down his new favourite; 'Die Hard'. Since becoming thirteen a few months ago, Mokuba and his friends had taken a liking to the heroism depicted by Bruce Willis, in the first movie especially.

"I know Mokuba, I still want to wait" Kia smirked at him before turning back to the window and seeing Kaiba's limousine pull up. She stood up from the seat and walked out of the living room into the front hall. Mokuba walked out a short time after with the 'Die Hard Trilogy' under one arm and 'Die Hard 4.0' in his hand.

"I'm heading upstairs to watch these, tell Seto I said hey" he informed Kia. She nodded and leaned against the banister of the staircase. The door opened moments later and a smart looking Kaiba walked in. He was wearing a black suit with a deep red shirt, not quite maroon, but close. Kia decided it suited him (no pun intended).

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes" Kaiba greeted with a smirk, looking up at Kia with surprise. Kia smirked back.

"You're eyes don't look too sore" Kia returned cheekily, as Kaiba dropped his silver suitcase by the door and strode over to her.

"Well I saw you, didn't I?" Kaiba wrapped his arms around her and she nestled into his embrace.

"I'm glad you're home" she whispered to him. His arms squeezed her a little tighter.

"I'm glad to be home" he told her affectionately. 'I missed you" A feeling of affection shot through Kia's chest as he said those words to her. It wasn't often that they were alone enough for him to say something as simple as that to her.

"So, how did today go?" Kaiba held her at arm's length and inspected her face. "What?" Kia asked, amused.

"Since when does my girlfriend ask about my day at KaibaCorp?" he queried, running his fingers around her face, probing slightly here and there. Kia giggled and pushed his hand away. "You must be a clone"

"I've never heard such rudeness!" Kia turned on her heal and walked away from him, feigning surprise and hurt. Kaiba's expression changed from happiness to sadness in a split instant. He hurried after her into the kitchen.

"Kia?" He walked up behind her at the fridge. "I'm sorry, I was joking around..."

Kia spun around, a wide smile on her face.

"You just admitted that you were joking and you apologised in one sentence." She smirked at him as his eyebrow rose into the air. Her expression changed when she saw that. She couldn't explain why that attracted her to him, but it pulled her toward him in a way she couldn't say out loud.

"What's wrong now?" Kaiba saw her face change again and thought is was for a bad reason. Kia focused on his words and brought herself out of her daydream.

"Nothing..." she replied, still far away. She shook her head back and forth and smiled at him. "Nothing"

"Okay... Mood swings or what..." Kaiba smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Yes, I've noticed that too..." Kia thought about it for a moment. "Ah, anyway" Kia smiled at him. "How has Yugi been?"

"Oh well..." Kaiba shook his head before looking down. "Keeps prattling on about himself and Gardner..." He looked back up at Kia. "He proposed to her last night"

"Oh wow!" Kia gasped. "He actually asked her?" Kaiba smirked.

"Apparently she said yes" Kaiba watched Kia's face intently, waiting for her reaction. In his pocket, the engagement ring he had bought for her two months ago seemed as heavy as a boulder and weighed his pocket down. He'd been waiting for weeks to ask her, he wanted it to be perfect in every way. But for now, he wanted to see how she reacted when two nineteen year olds got married.

Kia felt her stomach drop. They. Were. Getting. Married. Before herself and Kaiba. And they'd been dating for two years. Over two years. It was October, making it about twenty seven months. Not that she was counting... She suddenly remembered it was almost Kaiba's twentieth birthday and she wanted to get him something special.

"Kia?" Kaiba's concerned, deep voice brought her back to reality. She smiled at him.

"Are we invited to the wedding?" She would need a new dress and an outfit for Téa's hen party. Despite the fact Kia disliked Téa, the short-haired brunette seemed to think they were best friends and invited her to everything. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I assume so, Yugi told me they sent the invitations in the mail." Kaiba was still waiting for her to show any sign of upset. Kia smiled at him.

"I'm happy for them both" she told him. "I'm going to read for now, see you in a while." Kia knew Kaiba would have follow-up work to do in his office and decided to leave him alone to do it in peace. Kaiba watched as her slim figure walked out of the kitchen, her hips swaying slightly. He took the small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the ring inside.

"I want to ask her, I really do. But will she say yes?" Kaiba muttered to himself.

"She'll obviously say yes Seto, she's infatuated by you" Mokuba walked in and toward the fridge, surprising Kaiba. "You should ask her soon Seto..." He took out a can of lemonade and made his way over to the cupboard, taking out a bag of Tangy Cheese Doritoes. Kaiba glared at him.

"Mnd your own Mokuba" he scolded. "What I do is my business..."

"Geez, I assume when you talk aloud that you expect an answer from someone..." Mokuba scowled and left the room. Kaiba frowned after the moody teen and then looked back down at the ring.

"I will ask, sometime this week.." he decided, before putting away the ring and heading toward his office.

* * *

Kia sat in the large library on the top floor of the mansion. It was a strange but beautiful room, designd by Kia herself. The bookshelves, chairs and tables were deep oak, with ivy twisting and crawling up from the forest green carpet, painted by Kia a long time ago. The ceiling was painted to look like the canopy in a forest, with individual leaves outlined in places.

This library took Kia an entire three months of non-stop work to complete; she had to paint to perfection, find the perfect chairs and most importantly, the right books for the right areas. The room was divided into three floors; the ground floor having a proper square floor, the first and second floors being u-shaped and allowed one to see the vastness of the room.

The ground floor contained books for any age, innocent books such as mystery, holidaying and the like. The first floor was mostly teenager type books and the second floor were the mature books. Kia sat on the second floor, the hidden stairs set into the wall and concealed with fake ivy to her left. She was trying to read 'Fifty Shades Of Grey' but had yet to finish the first page.

She couldn't focus on the book properly and in a rage, stood up to place the book on it's designated shelf. It was then that she heard Kaiba's voice below her.

"Kia? Are you in here?" Kaiba stood on the ground floor, unsure of where to look for his girlfriend. He had decided to allow this space to be her refuge, so if ever she needed time alone, she could come here and rest easy knowing Kaiba didn't know his way around.

"I'm up here Seto!" Kia hated when he stayed away from her, intentionally or not. She watched over the railing as Kaiba found the staircase and made the short trip to where she was. He walked over to her and studied her carefully.

"I assumed you'd be in your room now, I went over to say goodnight and you weren't there..." Kaiba brought his hand up to Kia's face and gently touched her cheek. She leaned into his hand and sighed.

"I didn't realise the time..." she mumbled, entwining her fingers with his. She began to walk down the stairs with Kaiba in tow and remembered the time when she almost fell down the basement stairs. She smiled at the memory. So much had changed...

"Kia, we're here" Kaiba had brought her to her room while she was daydreaming. She shook her head and turned to face him.

"Good night Seto" She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him, something they always did now. Kaiba put his hands on her back-side and squeezed slightly, making Kia blush a deep crimson.

"It won't be a good night without you there beside me" Kaiba mumbled against her lips, sending vibrarions through her body. She blushed again.

"You know it's best I stay in my own room... If Mokuba..." Kia started, but Kaiba cut her off with a kiss. A passionate kiss. A passionate kiss that left Kia feeling dizzy.

"I want you to move into my room Kia" Kaiba almost growled, his deep voice seeming deeper than ever. Kia turned away from him.

"Is that wise?" She smirked back at him, the blush still apparent on her face. Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

"Very wise Kia" Kaiba looked her right in the eye and told her with utmost sincerity. "Please?"

"I can't deny you when you're begging..." Kia smiled and kissed Kaiba again, before gathering her pajamas and following him to his room.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! :D Trying to balance study and writing this is hard, because all I want to do is type this out until its done! Shout out to 'VampireSiren' for the support! :P Read, review, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kia browsed through the various items on the shelves of the supermarket. Alhough most people in Domino assumed that Kaiba had servants to do all the small jobs as well as big jobs around his mansion, it was actually the complete opposite. Kaiba preferred to do things for himself, such as cooking (which Kia found amazing) shopping and cleaning.

Kia went with Kaiba on this occasion because she was on the look-out for a birthday gift for him. Last year, she'd bought some lingerie and they spent the night together, after she gave him a Blue-Eyes White Dragon painting she had spent the most of two days painting for him. But she wanted something even more special this year...

"Kia, is everything alright?" Kaiba stood a few feet away, concern evident on his face. He wanted to move closer to her, but she smiled and replied before he could move a muscle.

"Yes yes, I was looking for something..." She thought he'd be satisfied with her answer, but he was curious to know what she was looking for.

"What was it?" he asked, willing to offer his help.

"What was what?" Kia looked puzzled. Already she was looking again along the shelf of ornaments and wasn't paying much attention to Kaiba. He shoved the shopping trolley* away and moved toward her.

"What is it you are looking for?" he queried, browsing the shelf with her. She jumped in surprise and Kaiba laughed.

"I...it's nothing..." Kia managed to mumble, noticing the staring public. Kaiba ignored them however, amd continued to laugh. "Seto, stop..." Kia's small voice seemed smaller as she quietly asked him to stop laughing so much. He calmed down and linked arms with her, grabbing the trolley again and continuing on their way.

In the homeware section of the supermarket, Kia snook away to look at the customised cushions available. She pondered getting one for him...

"Excuse me?" Kia walked up to the counter and spoke to the clerk. "I was wondering what restrictions, if any, that you have regarding the image on the cushions here?" Kia wasn't trying to sound snobby or posh, but the clerk seemed to think she was.

"Oh wow! Just because you're dating Seto freaking Kaiba, you think that you need to speak like a posh snob to us 'lesser' people? Go on, get outta here! I don't sell to your sort!" Kia blinked at him.

"Pardon?" Kia was outraged. How dare he talk to her like that!

"Kia? What's going on here?" Kaiba walked briskly around the corner, having heard the commotion from a few yards away. Kia turned to face him.

"I wanted a new cushion for my library..." Kia lied, crossing her fingers by her right thigh, "And this clerk started accusing me of trying to better than everyone else, just because I'm your girlfriend..." She turned back to the clerk in question.

"I was hoping to buy one of your cushions with a design of my desire decorating the front for my library" she scowled at him. "But if the quality of the cushion is as poor as your attitude, I'm buying this somewhere else" And with that, Kia joined Kaiba and they walked away together.

The clerk stared after the couple and after recieving a nasty glare from Kaiba, decided the next time he saw Ms Boulevard he would treat her as though she were the queen of England.

'Stupid clerk...' Kia thought angrily as Kaiba and she walked out to the car. 'If he hadn't caused such a fuss, I would have bought Seto a cushion with Blue-Eyes on it..."

Kaiba watched Kia in confusion as she stared into space, unblinking and unmoving. She was doing this alot recently and it didn't sit well with Kaiba. Kia blnked after a while and looked around her with curiosity. She caught Kaiba's stare and immediately felt small.

"Am I in trouble or something?" she asked defensively. Kaiba shook his head quickly and smirked.

"You were in a stare, I was wondering what you were thinking about..." As Kaiba spoke, both he and Kia sat into the car.

"I actually don't remember..." And that was the honest truth. She hadn't a clue what she was thinking about.

* * *

Later that evening, the main phone in the Kaiba Mansion rang. Kia walked over casually from where the three of them were sitting in the living-room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She smirked at Kaiba who was watching her intently from across the room. Mokba stood up and walked out, passing Kia on his way.

"Uh, I'm looking for a Miss Kia Boulevard?" The voice on the other end of the line sounded familiar to her...

"Speaking, might I ask who to?" Kaiba sat up straighter on the sofa, knowing something potentially bad was happening.

"It's uh... George from 'Pillows 'n' Things'*.." Kia frowned. 'Who was this George?' If she were in a cartoon, a lightbulb would have appeared over her head as she realised it was the stupid clerk from earlier.

"What do you want?" Her harsh words made Kaiba stand up and walk toward her. George took a deep breath and began speaking in a robotic voice.

"First and foremost... I wish to apologise for my... appalling behaviour earlier this afternoon..." Kia almost laughed at his apology. It was obvious he was reading from a piece of paper, on which he had spent a while preparing.

"Okay... If the purpose of this call was to simply apologise, then-" She was interrupted.

"If I may... In.. Interject?" George interjected, unsure of himself. "I wish to send you a set of complimentary designed-by-you cushions.." Kia's jaw dropped. Kaiba gripped her shoulders.

"Who is it?" he asked in a harsh whisper. Kia looked over at him.

"It's the clerk from the store, he's apologising..." she muttered to him. He raised his eyebrow like always and asked another predictive question.

"Do you want me to handle him?" Kaiba didn't want Kia to be hassled by that annoying clerk again. Kia smiled at him.

"I got it" she whispered, angling the phone away from her mouth. "Would you get me a glass of water please? I'm parched..." Kaiba nodded slowly and left, knowing something weird was afoot.

In the two years he and Kia had been together, she hadn't ever asked for anything. Well, apart from when she had no choice but to ask him for his help. Kaiba smirked to himself thinking of the few times in the bedroom when Kia had to ask him for something...

Kia was talking rapidly to George. "Okay, obviously you are well aware that I'm Seto Kaiba's girlfriend, and more-than likely you're aware that his favourite duel-monster is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, am I correct?" Kia closed the door of the living room gently and walked briskly to the fireplace.

"Y..Yes miss" George stammered, not expecting this sudden change in tone.

"I was interested in your product because I wanted to purchase a cushion with a Blue-Eyes on the front of it for his birthday..." Kia lit a fire and stood by it, watching the yellow flames slowly caress the logs of wood before they began to turn orange.

"If you wish, I can have that arranged for the two cushions I have here for you!" George interjected enthusiastically. Kia smiled.

"Perfect. You can send them to me; Kia Boulevard, Kaiba Mansion, Domino City." Kia relayed her address to George, who took it down beside her order in his book.

"I'll have them sent to you in four working days, thank you very much Ms Boulevard" The clerk ended the call and sent the order slip into his workshop.

"Treat this order as though it were for the Queen of England" he told his employee, who nodded her head and looked it over. "It's for Seto Kaiba..." George added before leaving her to it.

She pushed a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear and looked at the order with interest. The rest of her hair was tied up into abun, her pale skin as clear as always and her eyes as grey as the clouds that bring rain.

Her name was Kisara. And there was a certain someone she needed to see.

* * *

*ShoppingTrolley: Shopping Cart (The Irish say trolley)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter starts off kinda strange for any male readers out there :) So yeah, exam week is here and I'm not looking forward to it :( Update coming in five day's time ;) Read, review, enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kia walked the aisle alone, looking out for a few personal products that she would need soon. She was expecting her 'Time of the month' in the next few days and she wanted to buy in some more of everything.

"'Have a happy period'... Sometimes I wonder if the manufacturers of these things realise how impossible that line is..." Kia quoted and then commented. She picked up a yellow box and peered at the information in small print. She suddenly felt a hand on her waist.

"Need a hand?" Kaiba asked seriously. Kia jumped and giggled at him.

"You're supposed to be at work" she mumbled happily. She put the yellow box back on the shelf and picked up the light green box.

"Lunch break Kia" he replied, kissing her cheek. "Let's go to lunch together, shall we?" Kia turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, I just need to pay for these first..." She shook the three boxes she was holding to show what she meant. Kaiba frowned. "What?" Kia frowned too.

"Nothing..." Kaiba smirked at her and walked with her to the check-out. There sat George, who immediately recogised Kia and nodded at her. She had recieved the cushions the day before and had them safely hidden in her library.

"And that'll be seven-fifty-five" he told her after scanning the boxes. Kaiba paid the money and walked Kia out to the car. They drove in silence, happy to be beside one another and before long, they pulled up outside a café.

"Why did you frown back at the shop?" Kia asked as she got out of the car. Kaiba locked the car and walked over to her. He moved close to her and whispered quietly.

"If you're on your period, then I'll have a boring week..." His breath tickled her ear and made Kia giggle.

"I'll make it up to you the week after" she winked as Kaiba held open the café door for her. They walked in and saw Joey and Mai sitting at a table.

"Kia darling! Come over here!" Mai invited from across the small room, motioning with her hand for Kia and Kaiba to walk over. Kaiba frowned but followed Kia as she strolled over.

"Did ya hear abou' da weddin'?" Joey's slightly annoying Brooklyn accent was difficult to understand, considering Kia hadn't spoken to him for months.

"Yes, we got an invitation this morning" Kia replied, sitting into the seats opposite the couple and Kaiba followed suit.

"And are you going to Téa's hen party?" Mai asked, flashing a grin. A waiter walked over and Kaiba asked Kia what she'd like. She busied herself looking at the differant choices available, avoiding that annoying quesion. "Kia? Are you?" Mai repeated. Kia turned toward her.

"I haven't been invited" she lied, causing Kaiba to chuckle. Joey glared at him.

"Kia, why ya still with 'im?" Joey almost barked. "'Ee's laughing at ya for no reason"

"Valentine, I suggest keeping your mutt under control" Kaiba said sternly to Mai. "If you can't, then I'll have to call animal control..."

"SHUT UP KAIBA!" Joey's yell resonated around the room, making everyone stare at the table in question. "I'm sick o' ya attempts ta annoy me!"

"Well clearly they're working, aren't they?" Kaiba bit back. In the corner of his eye, he saw a news reporter making her way over to them. He scowled as she began interrogating Kia.

"Miss Boulevard, could you tell me why you associate yourself with Seto Kaiba?" The reporter flashed a fake white smile, her red lipstick nauseating to look at and she flipped her curly blond hair over her shoulder. Kia blinked.

"I associate myself with him because I wish to do so" she replied. "And from what I can tell, he enjoys my company..." The reporter pulled a face.

"But wouldn't you prefer a kind, loving young man, rather than a self-obsessed, loud-mouthed pig who treats you like dirt?" The reporter resumed her sickening smile, making both Kia and Kaiba want to vomit. Joey and Mai had snook out already and were miles away in Mai's red lambourghini.

"Seto isn't anything like that to me!" Kia bragged, smiling her pretty smile at this infuriating woman. "He's very kind and considerate to those who he thinks deserves it..."

"And you honestly think you deserve it?" Heavy blue eye-shadow covered her eyelids, Kia noticd as she batted her eyes.

"Well, Seto thinks I deserve it..." Kia looked down. "I'm finished talking, get out of my face" She turned to Kaiba. "Let's leave"

"You heard it here first people!" The reporter turned back to the camera as soon as he couple had left the café. "Kia Boulevard believes that she deserves to be treated like dirt by Seto Kaiba..."

* * *

There was a loud 'bang!' from the sitting room that evening in the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba walked briskly in, wanting to know what the noise was. He found Kia staring at a broken vase on the floor (He assumed she threw it) and noticed that the television was paused during the news.

"Kia?" Kaiba asked uncertainly. He wasn't an idiot. He knew she had a bit of a temper when things were bad, but what was wrong?

Silently, she picked up the remote, rewound the programme and pressed play to let him see why she was angry.

* * *

*"This is Leah White and today, I caught up with long-term girlfriend of Seto Kaiba, Miss Kia Boulevard, who tells us how she feels about the domestic abuse in her home." The annoying blond reporter from earlier announed, whilst standing in a studio.

The scene changed to the footage from the café, but it wasn't set in the right order. It was edited to make it seem like Kia was being abused by Kaiba.

"Miss Boulevard, could you tell me why you associate yourself with Seto Kaiba?" Leah asked Kia.

"He enjoys my company" Kia's reply was paraphrased. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"But wouldn't you prefer a kind, loving young man, rather than a self-obsessed, loud-mouthed pig who treats you like dirt?" Leah's fake smile made Kaiba sick.

"I deserve it..." Kia was again paraphrased and at this point in the footage she looked down sadly.

"And there you have it! Kia Boulevard believes she deserves the disrespect Seto Kaiba shows her_"*

* * *

"Ugh!" Kia squealed in anger, kicking the sofa over. Kaiba smirked at her.

"Kia, calm down..." he insisted, moving toward her with arms outstretched. She looked at him, staring coldly at first, but her look softened when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Seto... I, uh..." She looked at the broken vase and the upturned sofa. "I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologise sweetheart..." Kaiba wrapped his arms around her, while she nestled into his chest.

"Sweeheart?" Kia questioned, smirking as she did. Kaiba chuckled.

"I don't know why I said that..." He laughed again. "But now we have to sort out that Leah White character..." he muttered darkly.

"I know what I'm going to do about her, don't worry..." Kia replied. She moved away from him and pulled the sofa back into position.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter starts a bit smutty ;) But yeah, my week of exams is over! :D My summer starts now! Three months' holidays from school ;) Read, review, enjoy :P**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kia moaned as Kaiba kissed her neck, sending chills down her spine. He held her around the waist and neck, preventing her from moving away and teased her as he brought his face up to hers as if to kiss her. He hovered above her and Kia tried in vain to move up to close the gap beween them.

"Setooooooo!" Kia whimpered. "Stop teasing me!" Kaiba smirked and moved down, closing the gap. Kia smiled and replied by letting him deepen the kiss, parting her lips for him. He suddenly pulled away.

"Kia, didn't you say you were 'occupied' this week?" Kaiba asked, slightly confused. Kia smirked.

"It hasn't happened yet.." she replied, voice as smooth as silk as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. She undid the first few buttons revealing the most beautiful chest she could ever imagine and smirked when she saw that her touch affected Kaiba so much.

"But how long has it been?" Kaiba asked huskily, trying to ignore Kia's actions. She frowned at him and stopped what she was doing.

"About three, maybe four weeks, why?" She was confused, Why did it matter if she was late?

"Hmm... No reason..." Kaiba replied before kissing her again, one of those kisses that should be illegal according to Kia. Her phone suddenly vibrated and she ignored it, too caught up with Kaiba to care about it. Kaiba's hands moved from her waist to the back of her legs and pulled them up around him. The phone vibrated again.

"Ugh!" Kia threw out a hand and grabbed it, frustrated with whoever it was. It was eleven at night for Ra's sakes! She opened the first message and stopped kissing Kaiba.

"What is it?" He looked at her, worried it was some more stupid crap about that report a few days ago.

"Joey proposed to Mai... She said yes..." Kia stared at the phone for a moment, before checking the next message. "Mai and Téa are having a joint hen night and I'm invited..." she added. She dropped the phone onto the floor.

"Kia, what's the matter?" Kaiba lay down beside her and examined her face, She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Everyone else is moving on, getting married and whatever..." Kia sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know... I don't deserve you at all and yet I... I..." While she was talking, Kaiba got off the bed and found his jacket, taking the small velvet box from the breast pocket. He walked back over to Kia and nudged her. "I'm sorry, I just..." She sat up wearily.

"Kia Boulevard, I've known you now for almost three years and I've been dating you for more than two of those years..." Kaiba was kneeling by the side of the bed. Kia gasped and tears welled up in her eyes. "I want you to know that you're the only person I live for, my only reason to exist in this world. And I would be honoured if you were to be my wife..." Kia stared at him for a moment, too emotional to speak. Kaiba's heartbeat quickened as he saw her hesitance and misinterpreted the pause.

"Oh my Ra Seto...'" Kia eventually mumbled, her tears tumbling down the curves of her perfect cheekbones. "Do you really want to marry me?"

Kaiba's expression changed from worried to confused. "Of course Kia" His reply was instantaneous. Kia shook her head and looked down.

"I don't see why to be frank, but..." Kia looked back up at him. "Of course I'll marry you..."

Kaiba wrapped his arms tightly around Kia and kissed her cheeks, neck and forehead. Kia stopped crying and giggled, amused by his affectionate hug.

* * *

"Kia, do you recall a few nights ago when I proposed to you?" Kaiba asked Kia. They were sitting in the diningroom, planning their wedding. Téa, Yugi, Joey and Mai decided to have their weddings in early November, beore the first snow, both of them within days of the other. Kia was sickened to be a bridesmaid for both ceremonies and the dresses chosen for her were dreadful.

"Of course I do" Kia smirked at him, before circling a bouquet of roses in a flower shop's catalogue.

"Well, I said I knew you for thee years and then realised I knew nothing of your life before you moved here..." Kaiba explained slowly. Everyone in Domino knew his history, but nobody knew hers. Kia stiffened.

"Why would you want to know?" She flicked the page over and peered at the carnation bouquets available.

"Because I'd like to know everything about you, the same way you know everything about me..." Kaiba studied her face carefully. She visibly paled while remembering her childhood.

"I was the daughter of a wealthy Irishman who moved to England when I was three years old..." Kia muttered. "From a young age, I was told that I was better than others and should act accordingly..." She stopped. "My father.. d..died... And my younger brother died too..."

"And what of your mother?" Kaiba probed, trying to get more information. Kia closed her eyes.

"She died giving birth to me. My father was heartbroken..." She shook her head. "Excuse me..." She got up and left, heading to her library. En route, she felt a sudden wave of nausea and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Kaiba stood and watched as Kia walked one way, then ran the next. He frowned and followed, only to be met with the sound of Kia heaving into a cream toilet. He rushed toward her and pulled her hair back from her face, rubbing small circles on her back to soothe her.

"Are you alright?" he asked when Kia finally finished. She nodded.

"I don't know why that happened..." she mumbled, getting up from her crouched position and turning to Kaiba.

"Should you see a doctor?" Kaiba was worried about her. She really wasn't acting right the past few weeks and Kaiba wanted to make sure that she was healthy. Kia smiled.

"No, I should be alright..." She pecked him on the cheek and walked to her old bedroom. Closing the door softly behind her, she crept over to her old bed and reached under the pillow. When she pulled her hand back out, she was holding a pregnancy test.

'I never thought I'd need this...' she thought, walking to the en suite bathroom. Following the instructions on the box, she sat and waited for nearly ten minutes before the test eventually displayed two horizontal lines. Kia's hand started to shake as she stared at the test.

"I'm having a child..." she mumbled, disbelieving. There was a knock at the door.

"Kia? Are you alright?" Kaiba's deep voice came through the door and Kia hid the test.

"Yes I am Seto..." she called out. Kaiba sighed with relief.

"Dinner will be ready soon, I'll see you in the diningroom..." he told her, then walked away. She stared down at the test in her right hand.

"I need to see a doctor..." She put the test in the small bin and left after washing her hands.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's been ages since I updated; Chalk it up to writer's block :( Read, Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kisara pulled her long hair into the casual bun that she used alot nowadays and checked her arms. Long streaks of pink lined her forearm, the symbols of her weakness. Marik stood at the doorway to her pastel pink room and scoffed.

"There is no point inspecting your arms every morning and night..." he barked. "The marks shall continue to develop until you succeed in your mission." Kisara looked up at him while simultaneously pushing her shirt down her arms.

"Apologies, I am concerned about the lack of time is all..." She frowned as she looked at the hourglass on her table. It was only just half-full.

"Well then..." Marik moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I suggest getting back the replica of the Millenium Rod from Seto Kaiba and..." He moved his face down to hers and whispered in her ear. "And I'll have enough power to keep you here with me forever..."

He kissed her neck and walked out of the room, closing the cream-coloured door behind him. Kisara looked at the hourglass again. Light-blue sand fell rapidly through the narrow neck of the glass, each grain of sand landing on another and rolling down the pile to the bottom.

She looked around the room. The walls were pastel-pink, the furniture was cream in colour and her bedspread was blue and pink patchwork. She smiled softly. "He's done so much for me..." she muttered to herself.

Looking back at the hourglass, she sighed. 'I'm running out of time...' She donned her red work blazer and left the room.

* * *

Kaiba was in his home office when Kia rang his phone. "I told you not to call this number, my girlfriend might be listening..." he whispered. Ever since the proposal, Kaiba was making small jokes about his 'girlfriend' finding them together. Because she was his fiancée, he enjoyed flaunting it, especially when talking to her.

Kia giggled. "Could you come to the library?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, I'll be there in a moment..." He sorted some papers into a neat pile and stood up. He debated putting on his signature trench-coat and decided against it. He walked quickly to the library and opened the door, peering inside before strolling in.

"Kia...?" he whispered huskily into the somewhat dark library. He saw her outline on the top floor, dangling over the railing.

"I'm up here." Her timid reply struck him as odd. He climbed the spiral staircase and emerged at the top slightly ruffled. Kia had put fake ivy on the banister, on the walls and ceiling as one climbed the stairs, which 'attacked' Kaiba during his ascent.

Kia bit her lip as she took in his appearance; his hair ruffled out of it's normal style, his white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and the first three buttons were undone, revealing a perfect chest. She finally looked up into his eyes, as he stood directly in front of her and examined her carefully.

"You called?" He raised an eyebrow in retaliation to her biting her lip. A few nights ago, Kia revealed to him that him raising his eyebrow was an enticement to her. In return, he explained that her biting her lip was his equivalent. But she did she call him up here to flirt?

"I have somethng to tell you..." She joined their hands. "But first, I want you to promise not to be upset with me for being careless..."

"I promise..." Kaiba studied her face carefully.

"Seto, I'm... I'm..." she stammered, unsure of what to say. Kaiba took his hands from hers and she panicked, thinking he was angry with her. Instead of moving away however, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her toward him.

"You're perfect in every way imaginable?" he offered, smirking and simultaneously stroking her hair. Kia didn't return the smirk which made Kaiba suspicious. Kia remembered the conversation she had with the group about a year ago.

* * *

*_"Ya do know that Kaiba will drop ya like a hot stone if ya eva get pregnant" Joey stated matter-of-factly. Kia frowned at him._

_"Of course he won't, he-" Her reply was cut off by Mai._

_"Of course he _will _hun" She defended Joey. "He's only with you for the ride, as soon as you fall pregnant, he won't want anything to do with you..." _

_"Guys! Stop saying that! Kaiba treats Kia differantly to us, maybe he won't abandon her!" Téa's shrill voice startled everyone in the room. Yugi nodded._

_"He says he loves me, and I know I love him so..." Kia looked down at herself. "He wouldn't abandon me..." she whispered to herself.*_

* * *

"I'm not perfect Seto... I wasn't thinking straight..." Kia muttered, staring hard at his torso. Kaiba thought she was refusing his proposal.

"Not thinking straight?" Kaiba echoed, his chest paining him as he did. She nodded.

"I'm pregnant Seto... And I... I understand if you want nothing more to do with me..." Kia squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for his disgust. She jumped with surprise when his hand grazed her stomach.

"You're carrying our child, and here I thought you were refusing my marriage proposal..." Kaiba chuckled darkly. He suddenly pulled Kia closer to him and hugged her tight, swamped with emotion he didn't know howelse to convey. Kia accepted his embrace, confused by what had happened.

He didn't disown her. He didn't abandon her. He worried she was breaking off their engagement. He cared. He loved her.

She felt like crying with happiness, but more had to be said.

"Seto, I owe you a full and proper explanation..." she mumbled, relaxing in his arms. "I had a prosperous family in England, formerly of Ireland and Japan, but they... disowned me..."

Kaiba stared blankly at her head. "Disowned you? Whatever for?"

"I'll start from the beginning..." Kia took a deep breath. "I'm the middle child in the family. My siblings were Saoirse* who was two years older than me and Harry who was a few years younger..." She frowned. "I don't remember how much younger though..."

"Saoirse was born in Ireland to an irish woman who was married to my father. He had mistresses in Japan, Germany, Britain and Italy. Saoirse's mother died during the birth so my father contacted my mother and asked her to marry him. They moved into a large house in England, close to Harry's mother. I was born less than two years after and my mother died during my birth...

"My father then married Harry's mother. At this point, Saoirse and I were around eleven and nine respectively, and we were sent to a posh british boarding school..." As Kia recounted her childhood, she remembered it vividly. "The school taught us to be 'Ladis', bu after an accident that occured there, I was pulled out..."

* * *

_"Remember to sit with your back straight and your hands clasped on your lap. Keep your knees together and smile casually until you are spoken to." Lady Evangeline repeated over and over again. A nine-year old Kia sat as instructed, smiling prettily while her unaturally curly brown hair framed her face. _

_Eleven year-old Saoirse was having difficulty straightening her back. Lady Evangeline strolled over to her. "No man will want a lady who sits hunched-over" she reprimanded, her british accent sounding delicate and beautiful to Kia, who still had an irish accent._

_"I don't want to sit up perfectly!" Saoirse returned, raising her voice in alarm. Lady Evangeline gasped._

_"I am shocked at such behaviour!" She frowned and turned to Kia. "Lady Kia, please talk some to Lady Saoirse and convince her to do what is correct." She then ushered them out of the room. Standing in the hallway, Kia was more than aware of the master overhearing their conversation and chose to speak in Gaelic Irish._

_(I will provide translations at the end of the chapter.)_

_"Cad atá tú ag déanamh?" She stared at Saoirse in shock. "Beidh fearg ar Daid nuair a cloiseann sé an scéal seo..." she continued, aggravated beyond words. Saoirse stared up at the ceiling._

_"Ní maith liom a bheith foirfe..." She looked back down at Kia. "D'athraigh gach rud nuair a buail Daid le mathair Harry... Táim cailte..." Kia sighed._

_"Ná bí ag troid lena múinteoir ar aon nós..." was all she could say, before turning around and re-entering the room._

* * *

_*Saoirse - Pronounced 'Seer-sha'_

_Dialogue between Kia and Saoirse_

_Kia: What are you doing? Dad will be angry when he hears this story..._

_Saoirse: I don't want to be perfect... Everything changed when Dad met Harry's mother... I'm lost..._

_Kia: Don't fight with the teacher anymore..._


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going to post as many chapters as I can right now. This next chapter continues Kia's memory of boarding-school and ends with a bit of smut. Read, enjoy, review**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Later that same evening, Kia and Saoirse sat down to write letters home to their parents in the grand hall, alongside three-hundred other young girls. These letters were monitored closely by the 'Ladies' strolling around and any bad comments made of the school were eradicated immediately and the author punished. The two irish girls were lucky to have the privilage of writing in irish, so that their displeasure could be sent home to someone who would care._

_"I'm writing about our 'Ladyship' class today" Kia told Lady Flora, who had asked her about her letter. They were always wary of the differant language being an advantage to the children but a hindrance to adults._

_"Very good. And you Saoirse?' Lady Flora turned to face Saoirse as she spoke._

_"I'm writing about today's class too" she , mumbled, scribbling words in her messy handwriting. Lady Flora nodded her head and moved on. Kia peered over at her sister's letter and read what was written._

_'A Dhaid,_

_Ní maith liom an scoil seo. Tá na múinteorí an-úafásach agus inniú, bhí mé i dtrioblóid toisc ní raibh fonn agam a bheith foirfe. Ba mhaith liom dul abhaile, chun tusa a féachaint. Táim cailte anois..._

_Saoirse'_

_Kia stared hard at the letter, until it was snatched up by someone. A woman stood there, dressed in the same light-green dress as the ladies, but the girls had never seen her before. She had bright orange hair and large brown freckles all over her face. Her eyes were a sinister green colour, narrowed as she seemingly read Saoirse's letter. _

_"Aha!" She suddenly barked out loud, catching the attention of Lady Flora and Lady Evangeline. "This young rogue has written such distasteful Gaelic, it appalls me..." Lady Flora walked over._

_"Whatever do you mean?" She stumbled on her trip and landed awkwardly beside them. Saoirse looke up fearfully, seeming to realise that this new Lady could read irish. _

_"Dad, I don't like this scoil. The teachers are horrible and today, I was in trouble because I have no desire to be perfect. I want to go home, to see you. I'm lost now..." Lady 'Irish' read perfectly and clearly. The silence in the room hurt Kia's ears, the anxiety building inside of her. _

_Lady Evangeline strode over and yanked Saoirse out of her seat. "You must behave properly here, if you don't then you shall be punished!" Saoirse struggled to get away. _

_"Let go of me!" she squealed. Kia stood up._

_"Let her go!" She moved beside them and tried to pry Lady Evangeline's hands off her sister. Pinching her roughly, Kia got frustrated until Saoirse was released and Lady Evangeline cursed as she ran off. _

_"Come back! Saoirse!" The three ladies followed her out of the hall, out of the building and out onto the country road. They all screamed as a large truck came driving down the road and hit Saoirse so hard, that she landed in the field opposite the school. Kia ran out just then, gasping for breath._

_"Saoirse!?" she called out, looking around franically for her older sister. The irish Lady walked over to her and muttered something in Irish._

_"Ní raibh an t-adh aici... Fuair sí bás ar an bóthar..." As she spoke, she looked away and made her way into the building. Kia stared emotionless as Saoirse's rag-doll body was wrapped in an old bedsheet and carried away._

_'Ní raibh an-tadh aici... Fuair sí bás ar an bóthar...'_

_'She was unlucky... She died on the road...'_

* * *

Kia sat upright in bed and screamed as loud as she could. Kaiba was beside her in an insant and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright, you're safe, I'm here..." he muttered into her ear. She focused on him, his gentle hands holding her and protecting her. She knew that explaining her childhood would sadden her, but she didn't realise it would cause her to re-live memories as nightmares.

"Seto, I'm so sor-" Kaiba's hand covered her mouth in an instant.

"Don't apologise..." His gruff voice reassured her and she suddenly wanted to get even closer to him. She timidly moved her hand to his chest and felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Okay, I won't apologise..." she agreed in a seductive voice. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he listened to her and felt her hand on his chest. He hadn't planned to sleep with her tonight, especially not after she had a nightmare, but she was starting to change his mind. He kissed her neck and gently pushed her onto her back, recieving a small moan in response.

"Kia, are you sure you're alright? Don't you want to talk about your nightmare?" he hummed against her neck, sending vibrations through her body. She groaned and moved her hand to his neck, holding him there.

"No I don't, but talk again" she mumbled, closing her eyes. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't see that from where she was lying.

"What should I say?" he asked against her skin. Kia smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care, just talk..." Kaiba kissed up along her neck again, pausing every-so-often to swipe his tongue along her skin. She groaned and arched upwards.

"Do you know how delicious you are?" Kaiba pulled free from Kia's weakening grip and kissed her soft lips. He nibbled on her lower lip and smirked when she gave him full entrance to her mouth, wanting more from him. He moved from her mouth to her chest and dotted wet kisses along her collarbone.

"Mmm, no..." Kia answered his question, moaning deeply. "Kiss me again..." Kaiba chuckled.

"I am kissing you Kia..." he told her, leaving another kiss on her shoulder. She moved her face toward him and pointed to her mouth.

"Not there, here" He chuckled again.

"I think we should go to sleep, you're going to to be tired tomorrow morning if we go any further..." He didn't want to say no. Kia didn't want him to say it either.

"Seto...!" Kia groaned at his suggestion. He frowned and looked down.

"Kia, I want you. Trust me, I really do..." He needed to reassure her. "But you're coming with me to KaibaCorp tomorrow and I can't have you napping in my office..."

"Seto, you don't understand" Kia replied impatiently, She squirmed beneath him, causing friction between the two that made Kaiba think twice about sleep. "I need you, and I can't wait for any length of time.." Kaiba gazed into two pools of sparkling grey, her eyes hazy in anticipation. He slowly brought his face down to hers and kissed her gently, making her impatient, but happy all the same.

"You need me?" Kaiba asked. He wasn't trying to annoy her or turn her off, he wanted to hear it again. And Kia knew that.

"I need you right now Seto. Stop with all the hesitation, you said you wanted me..." At this point, Kia dropped her gaze. "Were you lying to me?" She was suddenly kissed so intensely that she squealed a small bit.

'Not lying.. Never lie.. Always want you..." Kia could barely make out his words as he kissed her again and again, her lips, her neck, her chest. She moaned and kissed him back, enjoying the attention she was getting from him. When he moved his hands to her breasts, she winced.

"Ow..." Kia frowned in disappointment. "That hurt.." Kaiba got off her immediately and lay beside her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you..." he justified quickly. Kia nodded in understanding.

"It isn't you..." Kia furrowed her brows as she thought of a reason for the pain. "It's because I'm pregnant, isn't it?"

Kaiba frowned at her. "Are you saying we can't sleep together for nine months?" Kia laughed at his face.

"No, I'm not saying that at all..." She cuddled up to him. "Just not tonight after-all.." She frowned and bit her lip. Kaiba's finger pulled her lip from between her teeth.

"Don't do that now please..." he practically begged. Kia smiled sadly.

"Sorry..." She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep together, safe in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I haven't much else to say, to be honest :D Next chapter tomorrow or the day after ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The following morning, Kaiba woke up before Kia. He opened his eyes and suppressed a yawn, looking straight at Kia's peaceful face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she dreamed, her eyes squinting ever-so-slightly. He smirked and stroked her hair gently, calming her as she relaxed her facial features and smiled softly.

"I'm awake Seto..." she mumbled. Kaiba was caught off-guard and jumped as she spoke. She giggled.

"Nice of you to tell me..." he muttered. Looking at the alarm clock, he noted the time. "It's a little after six, we have a some time before we need to head over." He kissed her and got out of bed, walking toward their wardrobe.

"He blamed me for her death" Kia's words stopped Kaiba. He turned around.

"What?" He stared at Kia, thinking she was going mad. She looked down at the duvet.

"My father blamed me for Saoirse's death..." she mumbled again. "Harry's mother put it in his head that I was to blame..." Kia sighed and stood out of bed. "He disowned me after that, sending me to an orphange and telling me that no-one could possibly want me after what I'd done..." She walked into the en-suite bathroom, leaving Kaiba alone in the room.

'That isn't right...' he thought, pulling a suit from the back of the wardrobe and finding the shirt that Kia adored on him. 'That's why she fears rejection, but also believes she deserves it...' He sat on their bed, trousers and shirt already on, and began tying his tie.

"Nice shirt" Kia greeted, running her hand over his back as she entered the room. She picked up the red dress he'd chosen for her from the bed and dropped her towel. Kaiba looked up through his bangs to see black lingerie, before it was covered by the red silk waterfall. As Kia turned around, Kaiba looked down at his tie again and smirked to himself.

"Should I wear black shoes or red shoes?" Kia mumbled away to herself as she skittered around the room. She picked up one black shoe and one red, trying them both on together. Kaiba watched her.

"How long have you been pregnant?" he asked. Kia looked up from her shoe dilemma.

"The doctor said about five weeks..." She frowned. "Is it a problem?"

Kaiba shook his head. "What did you mean by 'Not thinking straight'?" he queried. Kia decided on black shoes and removed the red one from her foot.

"I meant I wasn't thinking about being careful, using contraceptives and whatever..." she put on the other black shoe before she sat down at her table and started to apply her foundation.

"I was an idiot Kia..." Kaiba sounded diappointed in himself. "I never thought of that either..." Kia laughed.

"You are far from an idiot Seto..." She put a light layer of brown eyeshadow on her eyelids and then stroked her eyelashes with mascara. Kaiba walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Then tell me; did we plan this child?" Kaiba asked her seriously. Kia shook her head. "Do you feel comfortable having this child?" Kia's eyes widened.

"I...I..." She stared at him in shock. "Do you not want a child?" Her barely audible whisper made Kaiba frown.

"I do of course, but I was planning on asking you your opinion on having a.. family... together..." But what if Ishizu was right? What if Kia did die soon? What if she died before the birth and he loses both of them? Mokuba was the unfortunate cause of his mother's death; Would this child of the same blood be the cause of Kia's death?

"If you want, we could give him or her to the orphange until we're ready..." At Kia's suggestion, Kaiba shook his head.

"I'm not sure about that, even if we've funded the improvements to the organisation..." Kaiba couldn't help but feel the emotions of a child who thought they weren't loved.

"Are you saying... That we should..." Kia began to cry. Kaiba strode over and hugged her tight.

"I would _never _suggest that Kia." he whispered into her ear. "I would like to keep them, whichever gender they may be..."

"I want to keep them too..." Kia smiled and wiped away her tears. A dapper looking Mokuba appeared at the door.

"If you guys are fighting, I can come back..." He looked at Kaiba, then at Kia, unsure of what to do.

"Not at all, what's wrong Mokie?" Kia smiled at him, secretly wondering how much he'd heard. He knew about the pregnancy, but Kia didn't want him to think that they were having second thoughts about keeping the child.

"I was wondering what time we're leaving at..." he mumbled. Kia smirked.

"In an hour. We'll need to there early..." Kia straightened out her dress as she spoke, pulling the only strap back over her right shoulder. Mokuba stared at her. "What?" She frowned at him.

"...Nothing..." He slowly walked away. Kaiba frowned.

* * *

"As most of the tabloids suggest, I have asked Kia Boulevard to be my wife and completely opposite to the tabloid's beliefs, she has said yes." Kaiba stood in the lobby of his KaibaCorp building, announcing his good news to the world.

Cameras were pointed at Kaiba, Kia and Mokuba, flashing every few seconds, as Kia pointed her fingers out and showed off her engagement ring. The small white diamonds glistened with every flash, enticing the attention of the news reporter from a few days prior.

"Ms Boulevard, how do you feel marrying such a worthless man? Is this arranged marriage being forced onto you, or had you accepted your fate as a child?" The reporter was wearing an orange dress, a hideous colour that contrasted against her fake-tanned skin.

"Pardon me, but if you're suggesting that my father arranged this marriage, then... He... He's dead.." Kia feigned tears, looking sadly at the camera. "This marriage has been arranged between myself and my Seto. He's been so supportive ever since we got together almost two years ago, and he promises he will be forever."

The reporter blinked, one set of her fake eyelashes falling off with the force of her shutting and opening her eyes. Behind her, she could hear people sniffing at Kia's story of hurt and the ending of true care and compassion.

"You must be a poor reporter to have not done your research before this press conference.." Kia continued. "Seto hasn't ever hurt me and he never will. He's the most caring person I've ever known and I love him for who he is."

Kaiba wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm embarrassed by your kind words Kia" he whispered to her, making her blush. But she wasn't quite finished yet.

"Oh, and that evening in the restaurant, I'd recieved some bad news about someone close to me and I was both emotional and confused. The footage you saw was severely edited and I would like a written apology, on cream card, written in gold pen"

The reporter nodded her head and struggled to swallow. Her mouth and throat were dry, embarrassment rising in her cheeks as she turned around and walked away from the scene. Her camera-man debated whether or not he should stay, but decided to make a quick dash back to his truck and follow her.

"Again, I apologise for the news-story from the other night..." Kia apologised to the remaining cameras. "Our celebratory banquet starts at seven this evening, all are invited." Kaiba smirked and waved the reporters away.

"Looks like my fiancée already knows what she's getting herself into..." Kaiba pulled her closer and pecked her on the lips.

"Kaiba! Kia! Congrats!" Kia snapped her head to the direction of that annoying voice; Téa Gardner, soon to be Motou, ran over, wearing her white shorts and yellow tank top that she always wore and hugged Kia tight. Kaiba let go and stood back, watching the two in amusement. Téa squeezed her and pulled away, allowing Kia to see that Yugi had arrived.

"Hi Kia..." Yugi stook out his hand awkwardly. "Or do I say Miss Boulevard?' Kia frowned in confusion. Kaiba smirked.

"Whichever Kia prefers herself.." Kaiba nodded at Yugi and moved back over to Kia, wrapping his arm around her. Mai and Joey walked over too. Yugi and Joey were wearing matching suits, without the jackets. Mai wore a deep purple dress that just barely reached her mid-thigh; Everyone but Téa was dressed for the occasion.

"Mokuba, show everyone to the ballroom, will you?" Kaiba asked his younger brother. Mokie nodded diligently and motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Kia, I need to ask you something." Kaiba then turned toward her and looked her in the eye.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got a few emails saying I had more followers! And a few favourites! So yeah, a few more chapters :P**

**Read, enjoy and please please review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kia tried not to panic. She couldn't help but think that this was bad news. Kaiba chuckled to himself.

"I actually have two questions; Firstly, would you mind if we found Gardner a dress of yours? Her outdated pathetic outfit is embarrassing..." He smirked and Kia nodded her head.

"I agree, it's weird she still has those clothes..." Kia contemplated this for a moment, before turning her attention back to Kaiba.

"I also wanted to know... If we could tell Yugi's friends about the little one?" As he spoke, he looked at Kia's stomach. She giggled.

"Little one?" Kia laughed as Kaiba ducked his head and blushed. "If you want to, you can. Personally, I don't like bragging, but you kind of do..." Kia peered up at his face from below and smiled at his adorable face.

"Shall we go to the ballroom then?" Kaiba smirked at her, trying to avoid her questioning gaze. Kia nodded and smiled at him. He took her by the hand and led her to the massive ballroom.

The walls were a brilliant white and dark blue drapes hung across the windows. The floor was of light-blue tiles and Kia's heeled shoes made a loud noise against them. There were circular tables across the room, covered with navy table-cloths. Yugi and his friends were at the far end of the room, sitting in wait of the rest of the guests.

"We have some news..." Kaiba greeted when they reached the table. Everyone turned to face the couple.

"Firstly, I have a dress for Téa to wear seeing as this is an important occasion that demands appropriate wear..." Kia snook a disgusted glance at Téa before looking to Kaiba.

"Kia and I are also getting married, in December" His announcement echoed throughout the room. Joey frowned at the news.

'Wha' ya mean?" he snorted. "Kia wouldn't marry ya"

"I _am _marrying him Joey..." Kia snapped. "I'm also having his child..." At this, everyone stood up quickly and dragged her away from Kaiba.

"Hun, you know he'll drop you! Why did you say anything?" Mai practically yelled at her. Kia saw red. She knew this would happen and on top of everything else going on, she snapped. Big-time.

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME YOU ATTENTION-WHORE! Why can't you all be happy for me?!" Kaiba strode over and hugged Kia tight, whispering in her ear after she barked at Mai. Mai took a surprised step backwards and Joey caught onto her.

"How dare ya bark at Mai like dat!" he yelled. Kia pulled away from Kaiba and faced Joey.

"What did you say? You stupid-ass Brooklyn high-school dropout can't tell that SHE YELLED AT ME FIRST?" Kia made a move to lash out at Joey, but Kaiba reached out and grabbed her arm.

'Kia, please calm down..." Kaiba's voice sounded pained. Was she embarrassing him? She looked over at him holding her forearm and suddenly felt angrier.

"Why are you trying to control me?" she asked. Kaiba's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Control you? Kia, I'm stopping you from making a big mistake!" Kaiba's voice filled with alarm. Yugi only noticed his tone of voice, having heard it countless times when Mokuba had been kidnapped in the past.

"A big mistake huh? So them giving me verbal abuse is allowed is it?" Kia snapped back. Kaiba frowned with pain. Emotional pain.

"I was coming to your aid when you defended yourself actually.." As Kaiba spoke, his cold persona appeared and he narrowed his eyes at Kia. This made Kia stop and stare in bewilderment.

"So I'm guessing this was supposed to be good news?" Yugi suddenly piped up. Everyone except Kia and Kaiba turned to look at him.

"Yes Yugi, it was..." Kaiba muttered. His cold stare was still fixed on Kia, making her feel small.

"Stop staring at me like that..." she whispered, fear and hurt reflected in her eyes. Kaiba continued to stare.

"Why should I listen to your advice when you won't listen to mine?" His words were laced with anger. Téa turned to Yugi and whispered to him.

"Let's give them some privacy, and we'll find that dress I'm to borrow..." Yugi agreed and nodded to Joey and Mai, showing them that they were leaving. They followed and soon it was only Kia and Kaiba in the room.

Kia slipped the engagement ring off her finger and held it out to Kaiba, not meeting his gaze anymore. "I'm sure you'd want this back, it's obvious I don't deserve you" She stared at the floor, wanting to be swallowed by the hurt and sadness in her heart. Kaiba moved toward her and curled her hand around the ring.

"No, I don't deserve you..." he muttered. "I love you much more than you think Kia, I was trying to protect you from yourself..." Kia looked up at him in surprise. "I gave you that ring, shared precious moments with you and kept you in my life because I love you..."

"What precious moments?" Kia was confused at that. Kaiba smirked.

"I shouldn't say the most of them out loud... They should stay inside the bedroom" Kia raised her eyebrows in alarm. "The others, however, can be discussed.

"Starting to talk to you three years ago by asking you to teach Mokuba Irish is a precious moment to me. If I hadn't oveheard your knowing Irish, I would never have gotten the opportunity to speak to you without it being a strange occurance.

"Saving you from Bakura almost a week after, that is also a precious moment to me. I showed myself and you that I truly care for you. The countless other times we've shared in the past two years, such as a special meal or dance, or unveiling of a new product together have been precious to me..."

Outside of the room, Joey stood listening intently to how Kaiba was speaking. He was amazed that Kaiba was being so caring and loving toward Kia; himself and Mai didn't have that quality to their relationship. In fact, Mai seemed more interested in her own popularity than their relationship.

"I see..." Kia mumbled from inside the room. "I... I made a fool of myself again..." Joey peered cautiously around the door to see Kaiba stretching his arms out toward her.

"You're fine Kia, I'll explain to everyone..." Kaiba chuckled against her neck as he embraced her warmly. Kia giggled too. Joey walked off to find the rest of the gang, amazed by what he saw...

* * *

"I must say Gardner, Kia suits that dress better than you do..." Kaiba glowered at her, angered that she was wearing a lilac dress of Kia's. Although Kia herself hadn't worn it much and quite disliked the colour, he was still annoyed that it was now in Gardner's possession.

"I think it looks a'right for somethin' that posh people wear..." Joey immediatey defended. Kia scowled at him.

"Shut up Joey, no-one wants to hear your drawl..." She looked away from him as he stared confused at her. He didn't know what 'drawl' meant.

"You must understand Kia's abnormal mood, pregnancy isn't easy to deal with..." Kaiba stated matter-of-factly but calmly to the rest of the room. Yugi nodded.

"Congratulations by the way, I never got a chance to say it earlier..." he told Kaiba, holding out his hand. "Téa's pregnant too" he whispered. "But she wants to keep it a secret for now..."

Kaiba looked at Téa, wondering how she could be pregnant and wearing clothes from almost three years ago. He checked his watch.

"It's almost time, I should go find Mokuba..." he muttered to Kia, before pecking her on the mouth and dashing out of the room. Kia smiled softly and picked up a magazine left on the table nearest her. It was a KaibaCorp magazine, her idea in fact, to promote all the latest and greatest in games' design.

Flipping through the pages, Kia's eyes fell on an advertisement, promoting the purchase of a star. Her eyes widened as she thought of buying a star for Kaiba and naming it 'Blue Eyes'. Or better still, buying a cluster of stars in the shape of a dragon and calling it "Blue Eyes White Dragon'. She became excited at the very idea, and settled on buying one star and calling it 'Blue Eyes'.

Kaiba and Mokuba walked into the room, a stern looking Kaiba and a regretful looking Mokuba. These expressions did not suit them and Kia made her way over to them to see what was wrong.

"Seto, Mokie...?" Her alarmed voice caught the attention of Yugi and his gang. They all turned and looked at the brothers; Joey mentally decided that this stern look on Kaiba's face was normal, whereas it couldn't be disputed that Mokuba shouldn't look he way he did.

"I'm so so sorry Kia..." Mokuba mumbled. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his weak apology and quickly remembered Kia. She wasn't looking at him though; She was looking at Mokuba.

"Sorry for what?" she asked worriedly. He knew about the cushions, did he tell Kaiba?

"He believed the news story and was on the lookout for any marks on you or..." He looked sternly at Mokuba, "Or any signs of miscommunication between us..."

Kia smirked at him. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear on television Mokuba..." she reprimanded and made her way to the main table in the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let's keep reading, shall we?**

**I don't seem to be doing good or bad with this story :) People are following and favouring it, so even if I get no reviews I'm happy :D**

**There's a zesty part in this chapter... Or is it a lemon? Nah, that's next chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Nausea.

Even the word sounds horrible. As Kia stood quickly but gracefully to leave the room during the presentation, she pondered that thought. She tried to be inconspicuous in her deparure, but caught the attention of a number of young entrepreneurs in the room; listening intently at first to the sound of Kaiba's voice, then fixing their gazes and ears to the sounds of Kia Boulevard opening the heavy oak doors.

Once out of the room, she all but sprinted in her red dress down the hall to the restrooms. She burst in the door, not caring whether-or-not someone was also inside, walked into a cubicle and dropped to her knees. Grabbing the toilet bowl, she heaved her lunch that she'd had that afteroon (With Kaiba in the library, as it were) into the toilet.

After what seemed like half an hour, Kia settled her back against the cream-coloured wall of the cubicle and wiped sweat off her brow. 'Why would I sweat so much...?' she thought groggily. Her legs felt numb from the kneeling position she'd been in until now and she wanted nothing more than to go rest in bed.

The door opened quietly and Téa walked in. "Kia, are you in here?" Her whisper sounded much more appealing than her normal tone and for a fleeting moment, Kia thought of her as angel.

"I'm here..." she groaned, her throat dry and scratchy. Téa moved toward her, the white heeled shoes Kia had also given her making a head-pounding 'click-clack-click' on the tiled floor.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Téa greeted upon finding her, and left just as soon as she entered. Kia didn't care. She'd much prefer to sit in absolute silence, than to have to listen to that maggot's annoying voice.

The door opened again and Kaiba's voice called out. "Kia?" She pressed her palms against her forehead in embarressment; Why would Téa bring Kaiba to her when she looked like this? He walked around the room until he found her, in one of the cubicles furthest away from the main door.

"Hi..." Kia offered weakly. She smiled at him before he could panic. "I'm fine, just heaved up today's lunch..."

"I don't care if you went to find a glass of water, I'd still look for you..." Kaiba muttered. He wasn't one to be possessive or controlling of people; however, what was his was his and he would protect his possessions (that includes family) until the day came when he could no longer do so.

"You worry way too much..." Kia attempted to stand on her legs, the spikey feeling of pin-pricks in each one. She grimaced but stayed standing, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Mokuba has been kidnapped multiple times in the past, of course I'm going to watch you both like a hawk" Kaiba offered a hand as he spoke, one that Kia took gratefully and he helped her out to the handbasins.

"There's really no need though..." Kia whispered whilst she washed her hands. "I would've made my way upstairs to your office sooner or later..." Kaiba placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Still would have gone looking for you" he stated. Kia shook her head.

"Well, thank you for coming.. But why in Ra's name did you send Téa in to find me?" Kia looked to him for an answer and saw the glint of disbelief in his eyes.

"I shouldn't enter a ladies' restroom Kia, it's obscene" His voice portrayed alarm again.

"Well..." Kia looked around herself and then poked Kaiba's arm. "You're in here now, aren't you?" She smirked triumphantly when he blushed slightly and almost stammered his reply.

"You're in here, I sent Gardner to check first if anyone was in here before I entered, you're my fiancée it doesn't matter..." Kaiba muttered. Kia smirked.

"Thank you for looking for me" She gave him a small hug and thought about his birthday.

* * *

"Hello? I'm calling about the advertisement in KaibaCorps' latest magazine, the one that offers a Star?" Kia quietly asked the person on the other end of the phone line. She was sitting in her library, on the very top floor, as she whispered her inquiry.

"Ah yes, how can I help?" The assistant on the phone was cheerful and bubbly. Kia hid her distaste and coninued asking her questions.

"Well, do you have any documentation that proves that the star is yours?" Kia knew that a star was a difficult possession to point at and claim. The cushions were easy, you placed them in your home and it was known that the were yours. A book or photograph, you could write your name on. But a star? You couldn't do that. And she wanted Kaiba to have something to prove that it was his.

"Well of course!" The lady on the line assured with her cheerful voice. "You get a certificate of ownership, several photos of it at different times of the year, a _framed_ photo included and the co-ordinates of the star itself, so you can set up your telescope to find it and see it for yourself!"

"That's more than enough!" Kia exclaimed happily. The door below opened and closed quietly and Kia began to whisper. "I'll think about it and call you back" She hung up the phone. Not two minutes later did Kaiba walk up to her.

"I thought you were in our room?" Kaiba asked, not angry or surprised, but with a smirk that clearly meant 'I knew you weren't there''. Kia nodded.

"I planned on going there, but I wanted to come here first..." Her eyes noticed the strange object in his hand. "What's that?"

Kaiba looked down at the replica of his millenium rod and sighed. "A ridiculous present Ishizu gave to me... She asks that I keep it away from her brother, Marik..."

"I thought all the bad spirits were gone now?" Kia pouted playfully, but secretly not wanting anymore trouble from anybody. Kaiba nodded.

"They are.." he agreed, "But apparently when Marik saw it, he said he could feel a power radiating from it and into him..." Kaiba frowned darkly and muttered "Stupid Egyptian..."

Kia held out her hand. "May I see it?" Her small voice and big eyes assured Kaiba that she should of course look at it.

"By all means" he replied, giving it to her, then watched as she inspected it.

"There's nothing in it at all... No powers, no heat, no cold, nothing..." Kia suddenly thought of Ishizu telling her that she would die soon of some unknown disease and was plunged into a scene so familiar yet distant, that it should have been a memory from many years ago...

* * *

_There was a dull ache in her head as she lay on an old bed, covered with silks and feather-pillows. Someone was sitting on a hardchair next to her, dressed in some sort of blue robe and holding her hand with an expression of guilt and sadness on his face. High Priest Seto, from Ancient Egypt._

_"Oh Kazuko, I'm troubled..." he spoke aloud. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing happened. No noise, no attempt at communication. She closed her mouth and tried again, with the same result. 'I must look like a fish..." she thought miserably._

_"My dear, are you trying to speak to me?" The High Priest's voice held surprise, both his eyebrows rose and his eyes opened wider. Kia managed a weak nod of the head and he smiled. "And they told me that you would never communicate again.." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She moved her head, wanting a proper kiss from him. He smirked and kissed her again, moving his spare hand to her hair and gently massaged her head. It dulled the ache considerably and Kazuko attempted to sit up. _

_"I want..." she mumbled against his lips. He stopped and pulled back, looking almost afraid._

_"You spoke... You actually spoke..." The smile that broke out after these words was so beautiful and full of love, that Kia's heart swelled. He moved to the doorway of this strange room and called "Mizuki! Come, see your mother!"_

_Kia looked around and took in her surroundings carefully. She was in a room made of sand, proper sand that you would fnd in the desert and there was a small window perched high in the wall to her right. The doorway was in the wall to the left of her and directly in front of her, there was (what appeared to be) a golden table with two matching chairs._

_As a young girl ran into the room, Kia pushed herself up from her lying position and stared at this young beauty. The child had chocolate brown hair which reached her shoulders, clear, olive skin and the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. They were unusual, not quite blue, but not green either; a bright aqua colour which shone shone brightly when the girl saw her 'Mother'._

_"Mizuki has been lonely without you Kazuko..." Seto took his seat by her side again and watched as Mizuki climbed the bed and hugged her. "Our beautiful Mizuki, born under the brilliant moon and with more wit than usual for a five year old..." Kia hugged her as tight as possible in her weak state and kissed her forehead lovingly._

_"..Love you, Miz..." Kia managed to croak. Mizuki kissed her cheek._

_"I love you, Mama, but now I need some sleep. I'll come see you tomorrow" Her sweet voice and slight lisp made Kia's eyes tear up._

_"..Yes, do.." She kissed her on the cheek once more, before Mizuki climbed down from the bed and walked out slowly._

_"Kazuko, what were you trying to say earlier?" The High Priest's deep voice asked gently. Kia turned to face him._

_"...I want to... Walk..." Kia rasped, her throat making horrible scratchy noises as she spoke. Seto shook his head firmly._

_"No Kazuko, you can't..." He looked down in grief. Kia frowned and tried to swing her legs out of the bed. Nothing happened. She tried again. still nothing. She panicked and whipped the silk sheets off with a flourish, expecting her legs to be badly damged, or amputated._

_Two thin, olive toned legs greeted her panicked mind, lying in the most natural position possible. But despite the fact that they were there, they would not move when she wanted them to._

_"Kazuko, you have an unusual illness, one where you are losing control of your body and forgetting everything that has happened since you became ill..." The Priest was looking at her long legs, sadness clouding his expression. He timidly placed a hand on her thigh and looked to see her expression. _

_Her body trembled, a small shiver of excitement trailing down her neck as he traced small circles with his thumb on her thigh. He noticed her expression change and stopped his actions. She relaxed slightly, until his hand crept up along her skin. She let out a sigh when he almost reached where her thigh joined her torso._

_"You can feel that?" He was amazed. Shocked and amazed. For two weeks she had lay in their bed alone, unable to awaken, to feel his touch, to hear him speak and least of all, speak back to him. But now she could._

_She nodded at him, "Yes, of course I can..." She noticed her voice sounded less scratchy and she smiled happily. However, he looked to her legs again._

_"And yet, your legs still do not respond..." he muttered sadly. Kia used her hands to move herself, so that the hand he had placed on her high-thigh was now resting between her legs. High Priest Seto looked up at her in disbelief._


	11. Chapter 110

**A/N: So uh... The begining is the lemon I mentioned last chapter... As I post, I'm extremely embarrassed so please don't judge me! I'm _very_ inexperienced in this field and only know what I've read here on fan fiction. **

**I suppose it's not much of a lemon after all, there isn't much detail...**

* * *

Chapter 10

_"Kazuko, you're ill..." he mumbled, despite the fact that her moving into this position aroused him._

_"Not anymore, I don't think..." Her scratchy voice was completely gone, replaced by a_ sultry,_ seductive voice. A voice that High Preist Seto could not resist. As she reached out and brushed a finger against his exposed skin, he decided that he should do as she asked._

_He smirked at her, watching her face as he gently stroked her most delicate of parts. She blushed bright crimson and smiled at him embarrassed. "Again.." she whispered. He complied and brought his thumb down closer to her opening. Her breathing started to quicken, her heartbeat picked up and she could feel her body replying to his touch._

_"Oh Kazuko, I've missed you!" The High Priest stood from his seat and moved so that he could hold himself above her. His hand stayed put and played with her, while she squirmed and moaned beneath him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, both of them desperate to satisfy the other, having been away from each other for so long._

_When he slipped his fingers inside of her, her toes curled in reaction. He didn't notice, so Kia tried carefully to move her legs and they miraculously wrapped around his torso. He broke the kiss for a moment to look down in wonder, then pressed his lips onto hers. _

_He removed his robes and slipped himself inside of her easily, joining the two in an action of lust and desperation. _

_The following morning, the High Priest awoke alone. No, Kia's body had not left; She had, her soul, inside entity, the part of her who made her who she was. And yet, she was still there._

_Kia did not believe in ghosts or spirits, but there she was, standing and watching as a heartbroken Seto clutched at her lifeless body, the very vessel she had been in control of only a few hours prior. Emotions attacked her invisible chest, as she pained and longed to be in that body, feeling him again. She moved over to him and tried to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, tried embracing him from behind._

_He felt nothing._

* * *

With a gasp, Kia dropped the millenium rod and collapsed. Kaiba was quick enough to catch her falling body before she hit the floor and then proceded to call out to her.

"Kia?! KIA?!" His surprised and angry tone would have awoken someone, had they been asleep; but Kia was out cold. "Shit..." Kaiba muttered, before carrying her to their room.

The amazing thing was that although Kia had fainted and would not wake for another hour or so, she stil dreamed. Her dream wasn't the most pleasant of dreams, but she still experienced it.

* * *

_She took down the nicest light blue tray in the house from the high cupboard and placed it carefully on the kitchen worktop. Taking a light green teapot from under the worktop, she dropped a Lyons® teabag inside and filled the pot with boiling water. This was then placed on the tray._

_Next, she found a matching cup and saucer, placing the cup on the saucer and putting it next to the teapot. The sugar bowl and milk jug from the same set were found next and these were filled with fresh milk and irish sugar. _

_She washed a small sideplate, again a part of the light green set and placed it on the tray between the sugar and milk. She folded a light blue napkin into a triangular shape and placed it gingerly on the plate. Taking a packet of biscuits from the press, she put three on the plate and nibbled on one herself, her work for this afternoon's tea almost done. The last thing to do was to deliver it._

_And so, a nine year old Kia Boulevard tiptoed to her parent's home office and tapped lightly on the door. The big oak door. _

_"Enter" was the gruff and abrupt reply. Kia struggled to balance the tray on one arm while she opened the door and walked in. She knew this room inside and out. Dark red walls, an odd smell of leather and tobacco, her father's plush leather swivel chair behind an oak desk and he sitting in it._

_"Good afternoon father" Kia greeted softly. She made her way over to his desk and placed the tray down carefully, already making a bee-line for the door._

_"Good afternoon Kia, mind if we talk?" Her father's gentle voice stopped her immediately. She twirled around, her floral print dress floating as she did. _

_"Of course father..." She moved back over to his desk and sat in one of the smaller leather chairs there._

_"Now Kia, you know what happened to Saoirse, obviously..." he muttered, looking down at an irish document. "And you know your irish well, whereas I don't..." Kia studied her father's face as he spoke, wondering why he was suddenly talking to her. _

_Since Saoirse's 'incident' ("It wasn't an incident, those ladies were treating her unfairly to begin with!" Kia had argued) he had hardly spoken a word to her, only to tell her that while she lived in his house, she would need to earn her keep._

_This confused her, made her feel like an employee rather than his daughter. But she complied. She brought him tea every afternoon, about midday and would collect it after half an hour. Sometimes Harry's mother would be with him, and Kia would need to get the larger lilac tray to fit both saucers._

_"Well... The Irish lady wrote me a letter to explain the incident, but she wrote in Irish... I don't know the complicated grammer and vocabulary, whereas you might..." As he spoke, he handed her the irish letter and she looked over it._

_"It... It says..." Kia stammered, angered by what she read. "She wrote that there was an incident in the kitchens while she helped prepare dinner..." Her face grew hot and flushed. Angry tears welled up in her eyes._

_"But the day I collected you, she was crying and muttering 'Fuair sí bás ar an bóthar'... I thought that meant she died on the road?" Her father was equally upset._

_"That's what happened!" Kia suddenly squealed and the tears ran hotly down her face. Her father's mouth dropped in surprise. "They... they were trying to tea... teach us how to sit p-p-properly, and Saoirse wasn't doing it and they... they sent us outside to... t-t-talk and Saoirse told me that she didn't want to b-be perfect. She said she f-f-f-felt lost since you met H-Harry's mother..." _

_Harry's mother had entered the room to find her husband and was alarmed to find his child from a previous lover still in the office. She checked her watch (A gold monstrous thing) and noted that the child should have left at least ten minutes ago. _

_"Kia, calm down, it's alright..." Her father poured tea from the pot into the saucer, added two spoons of suger and a generous amount of milk. "Here, calm yourself" he said, handing the saucer to Kia. She took the cup timidly and sipped at it._

_"Why are you serving her tea?" Harry's mother was less than pleased._

_"She is my daughter and therefore, it is my job to comfort her." He didn't raise his eyes to see her. He kept them on his little girl, a young lady if he ever saw one. "Kia, when you are ready, do continue.." he mumbled._

_"This is ridic-" Harry's mother started to bark._

_"ENOUGH Margaret!" Her father's bark was much more powerful and 'Margaret' flinched._

_"We spoke in irish... After that, I told her to stop arguing with the teachers and we went back inside. Later on, we were writing our letters to you... And Saoirse wrote that the ladies were being mean to her and that she wanted to go h-h-home..." Kia's hands trembled._

_"They chased her outside. S-she ran out onto the road and... and..." She closed her eyes. "A c-car came down the road. Hit her. Sent her flying. She landed in the field opposite the school." Margaret frowned in disgust._

_"The irish lady said that she was unlucky. That she was killed on the road..." Kia looked down at the cup in her hands. "I wasn't allowed to see her and they called you straight away..." _

_"Now Kia, I really don't think you should be talking about this..." Margaret reprimanded. Her father rolled his eyes._

_"Margaret, I asked her about it..." he explained. She closed her eyes, as though in pain._

_"But Ryuuka, Kia was the cause of the accident. Lady Amelia told me over the phone a few weeks back..." Margaret opened her eyes and looked sadly at him._

_"Whatever do you mean?" Ryuuka demanded. He stood up from his chair and glared at Margaret._

_"Kia encouragd Saoirse's outrageous behaviour...' Margaret looked scared. "Lady Amelia said that they were always plotting in irish together..."_


End file.
